There is a striking consistency of results in studies of psychomotility in schizophrenic patients. Although psychomotility is not homogeneous and consists in many orthogonal parameters, dysfunction in schizophrenia is consistent. But practically all of the previous studies have been done on chronically hospitalized patients, some few on acute patients, and fewer still with appropriate pathological and non- pathological comparison groups. The present proposal is to chart the nature of psychomotor performance in hospitalized and non-hospitalized schizophrenics, as well as in those who have remitted, those who are sub-clinically schizophrenic ("pre," "latent," for example), and in the families of schizophrenic patients. A battery of cognitive style procedures will also be administered to map the perceptual-cognitive structural aspects of the varieties of schizophrenic patients. Although the relevance of motor involvement to perceptual integrity is addressed, this is essentially an empirical study. A battery of vestibular tests will also be administered to study this aspect of proprioception.